Stuck In The Middle With You
by nikki7716
Summary: Malik likes Marik but forces Duke to play matchmaker. As if anything between a yami and hikari could be so simple! SWWM REQUEST SERIES: JADELIONESS. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is the first chapter request story from _Strangers When We Meet_ for jadelioness. They will all be short stories between 3-5 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh please oh please please please!!!" Malik begged, desperately clinging onto Duke's arm.

Duke groaned, "But why does it have to be me??"

"Because you sit right next to him in class. It's the perfect opportunity! Plleeeeeeaaase!!!" he continued to whine.

Duke rolled his eyes, knowing that Malik would never give up until he gave in.

"Fine. But I am ONLY doing it this ONE time. Do you hear me?" Malik grinned like a buffoon, nodding his head enthusiastically.

Duke sighed, waving goodbye to Malik as the bell rang, the two parting ways.

He sat down in his class, shrinking back slightly as Marik sat in the row next to him, laughing with Bakura who would always sit in front of him. Why couldn't Malik just talk to Marik himself? This wasn't elementary school for God's sakes.

He'd never even said two words to Marik and now he was supposed to be all chummy with him and find out who he liked? Duke cringed at the idea, weighing out which was worse. Option One: ignoring Malik's wishes and being berated the rest of his life until insanity or…Option Two: looking like a complete idiot in front of Marik and Bakura.

He took a deep breath, waiting for a pause in their conversation to speak.

"Do you know what the assignment was?" He quickly spurted.

Marik continued to talk, the two obviously not hearing his question or choosing to ignore it.

"Um, excuse me?" He tried again, feeling his face burn up as two sets of eyes turned toward him.

"What?" Marik barked.

"Um..."

What was he going to ask?

"Um..."

How could anyone stare so hard and menacingly?

"Um…"

Marik was looking at him as if he an puss-oozing slug and Bakura just looked homicidal…although he kind of always looked like that.

"Um...do you know what the assignment was?" He finally repeated.

"No," Marik said, turning back to Bakura, "so then he decided..."

Duke sighed, burying his face in his book. Okay he'd try one more trick and then that was it. Malik couldn't say he didn't try.

He found the perfect opportunity when Bakura began talking to Ryou in front of him, Marik sitting there looking down at his notebook.

"So...that was some assignment huh?" Duke awkwardly laughed.

Marik looked at him a moment, before shaking his head, looking back at his notebook.

"Thought you didn't know what it was."

"Oh...yeah."

Yep, he was on his way to greatness.

"Um...that's...a great shirt!" He tried.

Marik put his notebook down, looking Duke up and down.

"Look, I'm not interested."

"Wh-What?!" Duke nervously laughed, "That's not—I'm not..." his arms flailed. "I just!"

Marik just shook his head, chuckling. "Sure."

"I'm serious!" Duke pled. This was not what he meant to happen. Just cause he says he likes his shirt, he thinks he's all hot and heavy for him?—how conceited. This man was infuriating!

Duke was cut off from trying to explain himself any farther as class was started. Forced to sit in silence knowing that the man next to him wrongly thought he was in love with him.

The minutes ticked by, Duke impatiently waiting for the bell to ring so he could correct the situation. As soon as it did, Duke opened his mouth to explain his intentions.

"I didn't mean to—" he turned to the empty seat next to him.

"He-Hey!" Marik was already heading out the door.

"Hey!" He called after him uselessly, already having turned the corner.

He sighed in defeat, begrudgingly throwing his books in his bag and trudging out the door. Stupid Malik making him look like an idiot just because he was too chicken to talk to Marik himself. He about ran into the nuisance who waited with wide, expectant eyes.

"So...what happened?!" He asked, following Duke.

Duke shook his head, stopping at his locker.

"He thought I liked him cause I kept trying to talk to him!"

"Duke! Why would you do that??" Malik asked in exasperation.

"I didn't mean to! It's your fault! Why can't you talk to him yourself?" Duke argued back, angrily throwing his books in the locker.

"I already told you! Duke—you have to try again! What if he starts liking you? He's supposed to like me _remember_?"

"I know." Duke gritted between his teeth.

Malik gasped, slapping Duke on the shoulder till he turned around, seeing Bakura and Marik walking down the hall towards them. Malik began hyperventilating, gripping Duke's arm.

"Would you stop it?" Duke hissed.

Duke's stomach dropped when Marik looked his way, elbowing Bakura and whispering something. Bakura's grin widened, looking Duke up and down. His face darkened, trying to busy himself with his books.

When they were about to pass the two, Marik stopped a moment, eyes traveling over Duke's body again.

"Tell you what, dice boy, I'll think about it." He smirked, continuing on.

Duke stared in horror at the two retreating forms, babbling incoherently.

"I—I—" He mumbled after them, Malik angrily glaring at him.

Matchmaking skills: 0.

**AN:** I should be posting chapters for this relatively fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This chapter was a lot of fun to write--I hope you enjoy it too.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You have to fix this Duke." Malik warned.

"I know, I know!" Duke sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"And what are you going to say?" Malik asked in suspicion.

"I don't know, I'm just going to tell him I don't like him." Duke shrugged, stopping outside the class. He glanced inside, beginning to feel queasy at the sight of Marik already inside.

So much for the 'maybe he won't be there' prayer.

"You don't have much time so the _second_ you sit down you have to say it. The _second_ Duke!" Malik emphasized.

"Got it." Duke moaned, waving goodbye.

"The _second_!" Malik yelled after him before the door closed.

Duke stopped just inside the door, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before he quickly glided to his seat. He quickly took his books out, taking one last moment before turning to—

"Hey, meet me after school today behind the gym." Marik smirked.

Duke opened his mouth—

"Okay, that's enough." The teacher began, silencing Duke's retort…once again.

- - -

Duke managed to avoid Malik the rest of the day. He knew Malik would kill him if he found out he once again failed to tell Marik the truth.

He felt like he was being hunted all day, barely avoiding Malik who would be waiting at his locker or outside his classes with a look of absolute fury.

He slowly grew more anxious as the day came to an end. He hadn't seen Marik since—maybe he had just been kidding—God he hoped so.

What could he possibly want? Maybe Bakura and Marik were going to beat him up…or rape him…or make him give up his lunch money.

He walked with absolute dread to their rendezvous. His feet felt like lead, his head dizzy.

'_Was it normal to have your heart beat so fast?_' He thought, on the verge of hyperventilation.

As he turned the corner, he breathed a sigh of relief, finding an empty alley. He walked down to the end, smiling that it was completely…utterly…wonderfully empty.

"Guess he forgot!" he chuckled, grinning widely.

Just as he was about to turn back around, the flick of a lighter made his stomach drop. He slowly turned around, finding Marik standing against the wall, smoking a cigarette with a bemused expression.

Duke stood frozen to the spot. This was it. He was going to be killed.

"Come here." Marik said, pushing his body off the wall.

Duke slowly, shakily did so, stopping to stand in front of the yami.

"Um…I think…"

Marik grabbed Duke by the shoulders, spinning him around and slamming him against the brick wall. He cried out in pain, staring at Marik in scared confusion.

"You talk too much." Mairk smirked, kneeling down in front of Duke.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Duke squeaked, pushing himself against the wall uselessly as Marik's face came closer to his crotch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik spoke, letting his tongue lick up his covered crotch. He jumped, trying to pull away. Marik chuckled, grabbing his hips to keep him in place.

"What's the matter, Dukey, didn't you want this?" He leered, lapping at the crotch.

Duke shuddered, struggling as he felt himself start to harden.

"N-no No!" He stuttered, his face heating up.

"Bet you want me to take these off, don't you? My tongue can feel _something_ hardening under there." He chuckled maliciously.

"No don't!" Duke said, trying to pull away.

But Marik was too strong for him, pinning him to the wall—unable to move.

Marik used his teeth to undo the tight leather pants, starting to peel them away.

"Don't!" Duke cried, his face bright red as his pants were pulled farther down, revealing his obvious and unwelcome erection.

Marik just laughed, beginning to pull the underwear down as well. He paused, looking up to stare at Duke whose breath was coming out in nervous pants, staring miserably down at his captor.

"Listen, Duke. I have a confession." Marik began. "I'm using you." He smirked.

"Wh-what?"

"I want you to talk to someone for me."

"Wh-what?"

"Is that all you can say?" Marik asked, nuzzling against Duke's erection, a small moan escaping his lips.

"I-I don't…don't understand." Duke panted out.

"You're friends with him…with Malik right?" Marik asked, peeling Duke's underwear down, releasing his erection.

"Ye-yes." Duke stuttered.

"If I do this, will you introduce us?"

"Wh-what?" Duke was confused to say the least, all his brain and body wanted to think about was the feeling of Marik's breath as it gently hit his throbbing cock.

"You heard me." Marik smirked, letting his tongue teasingly flick against the head of Duke's now leaking erection.

"I'll do it…anyway. That's---that's—" He tried to speak as Marik's tongue swirled around the head.

"Stop! I can't…think!" Duke said in exasperation. Marik looked up in confusion at Duke, waiting for him to continue.

"That's what I was talking to you for in the first place! Was for…" Duke sighed, "Was for him." He finished with a long breath.

"So you didn't like me?" Marik grinned.

Duke shook his head, "It was for Malik."

Marik smirked, letting go of Duke and standing up. Duke sighed in relief, quickly pulling his underwear and pants back up. He blushed as he tried to get the zipper past his erection, having trouble accomplishing the task.

"See you around." Marik waved, leaving Duke alone in the alley.

Duke took a long breath, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast and breathing to slow down.

He shakily walked back to the school, keeping his hands in front of his crotch to hide his erection.

All he wanted to do was collapse into bed and never move again.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Duke jumped, turning around to find Malik staring daggers at him.

Malik quickly strode up to Duke, hands on hips as he waited impatiently for Duke to speak.

"And why have you been avoiding me all day?"

"I was—"

"And why were you down that alley?"

"I just—"

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?!"

Duke scoffed, "I'm trying!"

Malik's eyes narrowed, tapping his foot in impatience.

"He's going to talk to you." He finally managed.

"WHAT?!" Malik's eyes bulged, staring at Duke in shock.

"He wants me to introduce you two."

"WHAT?!" Malik cried, grinning widely.

Duke just shook his head, he was too worn out to say anymore than that. His body had gone through just about every emotion there was today.

"Wait, why do you have a boner?"

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I actually don't have the next chapter written yet, but I bet you can imagine what it will entail. -wink wink-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Duke lost count how many times he had rolled his eyes that day. It was a common occurrence to say the least when he was forced into the company of Marik and Malik whose faces were rarely separated nor hands to themselves since the 'alley incident' as he liked to call it.

This particular instance was at lunch. Duke quietly ate his food, looking everywhere around the cafeteria except at Marik and Malik making out—so convenitenly sitting right across from him.

Of course Bakura had made the move to their lunch table with Mairk but Duke didn't plan on striking up conversation with him anytime soon.

Even if he wanted to Bakura seemed pretty engrossed in his _1001 Deaths, Mutilations, and Torture Ideas_.

If lunch wasn't bad enough—class certainly made up for it. Duke tried blocking Bakura and Marik's conversations out but that tended to be difficult for the conversation it was.

"So then he sat on my face and had me rimming him _forever_. Damn that fucker can moan. Took me all night getting all the cum out of my hair." Marik laughed, Bakura joining in.

Duke's face was bright red, sinking lower and lower in his seat as the dialogue changed from 'Malik the slut' to 'Malik the sucks like a hoover'.

"So when are you making your move on you-know-who?" Bakura chuckled darkly.

It grabbed Duke's intention, listening in intently to the conversation stealthily.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

Bakura chuckled darkly, "Think he's gonna be tight?"

Marik smirked, nodding, "Oh I have no doubt. Wanna take bets if he's a screamer?"

Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marik and Malik had only been together a few weeks and he was already cheating on him? There was no doubt that's what they were talking about.

But now that he thought about it, could he really expect much out of a selfish bastard like Marik? And here he was—talking about it like it was nothing when he was sitting right there! Malik was going to devastated.

Why was he always in these situations? And if getting them together wasn't bad enough now he had to break them up too?

The next few weeks were sure to be filled with tears, screaming and suicide threats. Malik would probably even make him find out who it is so he could kill them. Why did he have to over hear that? Why couldn't he pretend like it'd never happened and not have it eat away at him day by day?

He groaned, Malik was waiting for Marik—waving to him as he sluggishly stepped out of the class.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Um…I really need to talk to you." he nervously replied, shirking back as Marik approached them.

"I'll see you at lunch." Marik interrupted, Malik smiled, waving goodbye before turning his attention back to the other.

"Bastard." Duke mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing….um…Malik…" Duke sighed. "I think…I think you should break up with Marik."

"Why?"

"Um…because…he's—he's not good for you!"

"Duke—what are you talking about? Did something happen?"

"I…I don't want to tell you." He mumbled

"Duke." Malik chastised.

"I…I overheard Marik…"

"What?"

"He was talking about…" Duke groaned, trying to prepare himself for the explosion of tears.

"He was talking about-finding-out-if-someone-was-tight-and-if-they-were-gonna-be-a-moaner-and-he's-going-to-cheat-on-you-and-I'm-really-really-sorry!" He spluttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

He waited for it…and waited…and waited. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking at Malik.

But Malik was just standing there, grinning like an idiot—giggling under his breath.

"It's you."

Duke's eyes widened, "WHAT?" He screeched.

"Are you busy tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Duke was nervous. No. Nervous was an understatement.

Duke felt like his head would pop off, his heart would explode and his body would melt into a pile of radioactive decay.

And somehow, all of that seemed safer than pressing his finger against that doorbell. Letting _them _know he was here.

He shifted his weight to each foot nervously.

Why did he come? Why in the _world?_ Why why why did he come??

"Hey!"

Duke's head shot up, his stomach dropping. "He-he-hello." He stuttered, shakily stepping inside the house.

His feet were like lead—'_one foot in front of the other'_ he chanted.

"Well come on in." Malik smiled, pushing Duke inside. He slammed the door shut, reaching for Duke's arm to pull him up the stairs.

"Hey-hey! Wait a minute!" He clutched onto the doorway of the bedroom of his doom.

"Can't we talk?" he pleaded.

"Glad you could make it." he heard Marik speak before two hands wrapped around his waist—effectively yanking him from the door frame.

He stumbled into the darkly lit bedroom staring in fear at the two sets of eyes—firmly locked onto him.

"I just came over to—" he slowly backed up while the two slowly stepped forward. "To-to say, thank you for the invitation but I-I…"

Marik smirked, Duke's eyes widening as solid wall met his back. Marik's arm rested above Duke's head. He ominously hung over him, eyes slowly trailed down his body.

Duke smiled weakly, chuckling nervously. "So…I'm just going…to…go."

Marik slowly shook his head, "We want to properly thank you."

"Even if I don't _want_ you kind of thank you?" Duke scoffed.

Marik shrugged, "Whether you enjoy it or not?....Yeah…" he smiled.

- - -

Flash forward 7.56 minutes.

He sighed in anguish, looking morosely at the ropes that wound around each wrist and connected to the bed. He pulled half-heartedly, shifting uncomfortably.

He groaned as Malik plopped himself on top of Duke's stomach, grinning wildly down at his victim.

"Ready?"

"No."

Malik cocked his head to the side, brows furrowing in confusion. "Do uh—things not work down there?" He asked, lightly tapping on the covered crotch.

Duke's cheeks turned bright red quickly, wiggling away from the tapping fingers, "Malik!"

"Oh you are for in a lot more than that!" Marik laughed, stepping to stand next to Duke.

Duke looked over, quickly averting his eyes as they were met with Marik's cock dangling inches from him.

"Oh God!" Duke groaned, shaking his head.

Malik rolled his eyes, sitting next to Duke to strip him. He babbled excuses as his pants were tugged down, mumbled pleas when the underwear disappeared and whined as his shirt was pushed up until it stretched between his forearms, trapped from going farther by the rope.

"That's better." Malik smiled, tucking his hair behind each ear as he lowered his mouth to Duke's crotch.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing??" Duke gasped, trying to pull away.

Malik decided he was tired of answering Duke's questions, using his tongue to respond instead. He gave a tentative lick to the head, grinning as Duke's entire body shot up, a startled moan escaping his lips.

Marik watched closely, coming to sit behind Malik and plant soft kisses across his shoulder, his eyes still locked on the other's mouth as his tongue began to lap at the head.

Malik could feel it beginning to harden as he wrapped a hand at the base. He glanced up at Duke—whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut, breathing quite heavily.

"Still want to leave?" He teased, gently sucking on the tip.

Duke slowly nodded his head, gripping the bed posts.

Malik slowly sank his lips down to the base, pressing his tongue firmly against the sensitive underside. Duke's hips shot up, groaning as a delicious heat engulfed him.

Marik's hands drifted down Malik's back, two running down his crack. Malik lifted up to all fours, moaning around Duke's cock as two fingers massaged at his entrance, just waiting to push in.

Marik licked them, bringing them back to Malik as one slowly pushed in. He pressed against it, willing it to go deeper as he continued to bob in and out. Duke groaned as Malik's tongue swirled around the pulsing shaft, lapping and sucking it in alternating patterns of gentle and rough. Marik slowly sank a second finger in, beginning to pump them in and out, they twisted around, softly pressing against his prostate enough to make him cry out before ignoring it again.

The vibrations from Malik's moans echoed through Duke's body as his movements became more desperate, sucking harshly that Duke's groaning became nonstop. Thrashing as his cock throbbed, aching to explode.

"Mo-more." Malik whimpered, pressing against Marik. The yami shook his head, slowly pulling the fingers out, licking them clean with a bemused smirk.

"Damn it, Marik. Why the hell?" Malik cursed.

"I want you to fuck him." Marik smirked.

Duke's eyes widened, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?"

But excitement and fear was already racing through Malik, looking back hesitantly at his partner.

"Me?" He gulped, eyes back on Duke's tied up body. Marik nodded, running his hands over Malik's hot skin.

"And I'll take you." He grinned.

Duke was pretty sure he was hyperventilating as Malik started to line himself up, getting a few practice thrusts in.

Marik walked around, wanting to get a good view before he joined in too. Duke struggled uselessly as Malik slowly pushed in, his face contorted in pleasure and strained control as he pressed himself in to the hilt.

"Oh god…soooo…so good." Malik looked to his dark, who nodded, stroking himself as he watched his hikari slowly pull out and push back in. Duke was crying out in pain, trying to wiggle away from the giant tree trunk that had been shoved up him unprepared.

"Aw, crap, we didn't prepare him did we?" Marik laughed.

"Fuck you!" Duke cried, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Sorry, Duke." Malik sheepishly replied, thrusting in again. Duke was startled when that particular thrust seemed pleasurable…_really _pleasurable.

"Hit that spot again." Marik commanded knowingly. Malik nodded, thrusting in harder , delighted when Duke let out a whimpering cry.

"Good." Marik moaned, letting his fingers run over his cock, feeling it harden again under his touch.

Malik took slow thrusts, overwhelmed with the tight, heated sensation of being inside someone. His fingers gripped Duke's pale flesh, spreading his legs as he felt Marik's presence move to behind them. Marik ran his hands up Malik's backside, grabbing his ass and letting his fingers run over its curves.

"Please Marik." he whined, pressing against him. Marik pressed himself against the hikari's entrance, plunging in with a quick thrust. Malik toppled onto Duke with a howl.

"Come on, don't give in yet."

"Its…its so hard!" Malik managed, straightening himself up as the three got a steady rhythm.

"It will get better." Marik whispered into his ear, thrusting himself hard into the boy. Malik and Duke let out desperate cries, Duke feeling it ten-fold as his nerves were struck head on.

"Faster Marik!" Malik pleaded, ramming into Duke as fast and hard as he could—hoping to feel the same thing from his dark. Marik took up the same frantic rhythm, pummeling into Malik's constricted heat as long as he could, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Gritting his teeth, Malik clung onto any self-control he had left, desperately trying to fight off his climax as long as he could.

"Touch Duke again." Marik grunted. Malik reached down, taking a hold of Duke's straining erection.

"Aw fffuck." Duke cried.

Duke bit his lip as Malik jerked him off at a rapid pace. His body twitched as he felt it build, writhing until he finally exploded with a whimpering cry. Malik practically screamed as the muscles clamped down around him, frantically pounding into Duke until he came deep inside him.

Marik grunted as he came seconds later. Their awkward rhythm lasting only a few more bliss-filled moments before Malik collapsed on top of the dice player. Marik smirked down at the heaving pair, walking around to untie Duke.

"Thanks, Duke." Marik cheerfully replied.

"I…hate…you…both." Duke panted.

**AN:** I guess I lied about finishing this quickly. I totally lost my willpower to write. Sorry guys! But thanks for sticking around. I'll really try to get back into it with a new chapter of Series of One Shots _hopefully_ before Christmas.


End file.
